Si tú no estás
by Marta AlwaysCB
Summary: "¿Qué tal el –largo– verano?" ¿Y si Castle no hubiera vuelto desde que dejó la comisaría para irse con su exmujer? ¿Qué pasaría si se reencontrasen musa y escritor? [Situada cerca de año y medio después del final de la segunda temporada].


**¡Hola! Bueno, me paso por aquí para dejar el primer capítulo de la que es mi primera historia. No sé cuánto durará (aunque en principio no está pensada para extenderse demasiado). Espero sus opiniones, y si no gusta, probaré con otra.**

 **Cabe decir que antes que nada me considero lectora, para nada me llamaría a mí misma escritora, solo intento poner en palabras pequeñas historias que mi imaginación crea. Así que no esperen un Best Seller… qué más quisiera yo :p.**

 **Quería agradecer a Val (MyDreamsComeTrue) por su ayuda y su apoyo. ¡Eres genial! ^-^**

 ** _[Castle y sus personajes no me pertenecen]_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Sin pegar ojo. Así había pasado gran parte de la noche, lo cual iba siendo su tónica durante esas últimas semanas. Más concretamente desde que veía cómo esa temida fecha se acercaba peligrosamente.

 _La boda._

Sí, la boda. Dicho así parecía que fuese ella la novia, nerviosa porque todo saliese bien y su día fuera perfecto.

Nada más lejos de la realidad… Su desvelo, la causa de su falta de sueño era, sin duda, lo que esperaba encontrar en dicha celebración. Varias veces se había pasado por su cabeza la idea de no asistir. Podría buscar una excusa, improvisar un asunto que necesitara atención inmediata. Pero luego se recordaba que no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Tal vez si fueran otros los prometidos no se plantearía siquiera la opción de ir a la ceremonia, descartándolo desde el primer momento. Pero no en este caso. El novio no era otro que uno de sus mejores amigos. Ryan se casaba. Y ella se alegraba mucho de verlo tan tremendamente feliz y decidido, pues a lo largo de los años que llevaban trabajando juntos había descubierto en el irlandés a un gran compañero, y mejor persona. Sobre todo durante los últimos cuatro años la detective Beckett había encontrado en sus dos subordinados a una especie de hermanos. Formaban una extraña familia. A pesar de no expresarlo con palabras, los quería, y sabía que podía contar con ellos para lo que fuese. Ante todo se habían convertido en sus amigos, sus camaradas.

Así que no podía faltar en el día más importante de Kevin. Aún menos después de presenciar día tras día lo impaciente que estaba, y de escuchar numerosas veces lo bien que le caían a Jenny los compañeros de su prometido y lo feliz que estaba de poder contar con su presencia en su día. Realmente la futura señora Ryan era encantadora, hacían una pareja preciosa, se veían adorables juntos.

Y a pesar de todo ahí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama, diciéndose que quizá sus temores y sus nervios fueran infundados, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarse y aplacar la ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. Aferrándose a una esperanza que sabía inexistente tras haberlo escuchado de boca del propio novio. " _Sí, sí, me dijo Jenny que el otro día llamó para confirmar su asistencia y la de su acompañante_ ".

 _Él_ iría _._

No había oído su nombre, era tan cierto como innecesario. No sabría sobre quién hablaban sus compañeros de no ser por la expresión que se tornó en la cara de ambos al percatarse de su presencia, y el radical cambio de conversación que presenció al caminar por delante de las mesas de los detectives para dirigirse a la suya propia. El nerviosismo que mostraron los minutos siguientes a la interrupción no hacía más que confirmar la idea que su mente había formado sobre la posible identidad del invitado en cuestión.

 _Él_ iría. E iría acompañado.

Eso era lo que de verdad le dolía. Tendría que volver a verlo, y en otras circunstancias estaría encantada. Pero no sabiendo que en su brazo llevaría a _otra_ mujer. Le aterraba presenciar de nuevo la imagen que aún permanecía grabada en su memoria de su escritor alejándose de ella junto a la que un tiempo atrás fuera su mujer, y que al parecer ocupaba, desde hace algo menos de año y medio, el lugar que ella habría aceptado encantada. Porque aquella desafortunada tarde de principios de verano se dio cuenta de que era inútil tratar de ocultarlo, se estaba enamorando. Por eso dejó a Demming. Y por eso estaba decidida a aceptar la propuesta de un fin de semana con Castle en su casa de los Hamptons. De nada serviría después negarse a sí misma sus sentimientos, pues la sensación de vacío que irónicamente llenaba su corazón no se lo permitiría.

Y por lo visto no le había ido demasiado mal en esa segunda oportunidad con su editora, ya que no supo nada más de él desde entonces. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni su _promesa_ de volver en otoño… _Nada_. Quiso creer durante un tiempo que se cansaría de la rubia, que volvería a su lado y podrían quizá tener esa oportunidad que en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el oír que asistiría acompañado le devolvió a la realidad de la más cruel de las maneras… Quedaba claro que con aquella desacertada interrupción se esfumó cualquier opción para ellos dos. Si tan solo hubiera dado el paso unos días… unas horas antes…

Tras un largo suspiro se incorporó quedando sentada sobre el colchón. Se pasó una mano por el pelo pesadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, pues de lo contrario llegaría tarde, y eso era lo que menos quería… llamar la atención, llamar _su_ atención. Suficientemente incómodo se le planteaba el reencuentro de por sí. ¿Qué le diría? " _¿Qué tal el –largo– verano?_ "… ¿De qué hablarían? ¿De lo bien que le iba con su novia? ¿De sus razones para no haber vuelto tras los tres meses de vacaciones?

Se dio una ducha rápida y se paró frente al espejo, observando sus facciones. La falta de descanso se reflejaba bajo sus ojos, por suerte no lo suficiente como para no poder disimularlo con un poco de maquillaje… Sus ojos lucían tristes, apagados, nada nuevo. Se peinó y se pintó antes de ponerse el vestido en tonos grises y plateados que había escogido para la ocasión, y se puso los complementos, de colores similares a los del vestido.

Le daba rabia saber que nadie estaría esperando por ella, que no debía arreglarse para nadie. Lanie le había insistido en presentarle a un amigo suyo un par de semanas antes de la boda, esperando que congeniasen y pudiera ser su acompañante, ya fuera como pareja o tan solo como amigo… pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo y rechazó infinidad de veces la oferta. A pesar de todo, agradecía internamente la preocupación de su amiga.

Un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que residía en la parte interna de la puerta del armario, comprobando que no se le olvidara nada. Sonrió levemente, le gustaba cómo le quedaba ese vestido. Cerró el armario, cogió el bolso en el que previamente había metido el móvil y salió de casa, echando la llave desde fuera como tenía costumbre de hacer. Una vez en la calle se decantó por coger un taxi. No le apetecía nada tener que conducir luego de vuelta, además del hecho de que en una boda siempre se bebe, y ella no solía coger el coche si tomaba más de un par de cervezas. El camino a la bonita iglesia que habían escogido los novios se le hizo corto mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pagó al taxista una vez estacionados junto al edificio religioso y se bajó del vehículo para caminar los últimos metros. No tuvo que buscar demasiado para localizar a su amiga, que tonteaba –para no variar– con el exmilitar. La imagen le hizo sonreír y rodar los ojos instantes antes de que la forense reparase en su presencia e hiciese a su chico a un lado para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no se veían.

‒ ¡Hey, estás muy guapa, amiga!‒canturreó la morena‒. ¿Cómo estás?‒añadió en un susurro casi confidencial entre ambas mujeres. No fueron necesarias mayores explicaciones para comprender lo que Lanie quería decir. A pesar de que la detective había evitado siempre el tema, nunca había sido capaz de esconderse frente a su amiga como lo hacía con el resto de personas de su entorno. La conocía demasiado, lo suficiente para saber que mentía si le decía que todo estaba bien, así que se limitó a dedicarle una leve sonrisa a la vez que se encogía de hombros, como quitándole hierro al asunto.

‒ He tenido días mejores‒contestó finalmente en el mismo tono antes de girarse para saludar a Esposito, que acababa de llegar hasta ellas‒. ¡Vaya, si también sabes ponerte guapo!-bromeó, tomándose unos segundos en los que tratar de alejar sus fantasmas, mientras le propinaba al latino un suave golpe en el hombro y le provocaba una mueca de fingido enfado por sus palabras, acompañada de las risas de las dos mujeres‒. ¿Ya habéis visto al novio?

‒No, aún no… pero ahí viene‒se giraron siguiendo la mirada de Esposito para encarar a un radiante Ryan que se aproximaba a ellos con presto paso.

Los saludó uno a uno, agradeciendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y amigos. Se le notaba nervioso y alegre. No pudo permanecer con ellos durante mucho tiempo, ya que debía atender al resto de invitados antes de dirigirse al altar. Los últimos minutos previos a la ceremonia se le antojaron especialmente lentos a la detective, quien sabía que el objetivo de sus noctámbulos pensamientos podría dejarse caer de un momento a otro. Llegaron durante dicha espera su Capitán, Roy Montgomery, junto a su mujer Evelyn, y varios agentes más de la 12 y algunos que no supieron reconocer, por lo que imaginaron serían antiguos colegas del novio, de la sección de narcóticos. Ni rastro de Castle aún… La iglesia estaba prácticamente llena y decidieron sentarse para no tener problemas luego en encontrar sitio. Los Ryan podrían presumir de tener una familia muy numerosa. Curiosamente gran parte de los invitados destacaban por unos rasgos y color de pelo claro que delataban su ascendencia irlandesa.

La ceremonia dio comienzo cuando las suaves notas de la marcha nupcial de Wagner colmaron el silencio al tiempo que la novia, del brazo de su padre, desfilaba por el estrecho pasillo formado por los bancos de ambos lados, los cuales estaban adornados para la ocasión con arreglos florales en tonos blancos y verdes. El párroco comenzó a hablar una vez que Jenny, enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco, llegó hasta el altar y hasta el novio, pero en ese punto la joven musa ya no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía alrededor. Su errante mente se había puesto a trabajar a buena velocidad intentando encontrar al no presente escritor, o en su lugar, buscando posibles motivos para su ausencia, pero barajando las posibilidades que su imaginación le planteaba, se le hacía preferible dejar de pensarlo si quería evitar soltar un bufido que centrase las atenciones de los presentes en ella. Ya finalizando el clásico ritual de intercambio de votos y anillos, acercándose a la conclusión de la celebración religiosa, sus nervios continuaban implacables aun después de haber _sobrevivido_ , por llamarlo de algún modo, a esa primera parte del día. Y ella no tenía mérito alguno en eso, ya que la sola falta de quien robaba sus pensamientos le había facilitado el camino. Al poco comenzaron las fotos con el recién denominado matrimonio Ryan, los cumplidos y las congratulaciones a la pareja. Hubo instantáneas también con los compañeros del detective, alguna muy numerosa en la que estaba casi toda la comisaría, en otras en cambio solo salían los más cercanos. Las bromas sobre la truncada "relación" entre el irlandés y su compañero latino no tardaron en hacer presencia causando las risas de los que estaban alrededor.

 _"¿No iba a venir Castle?"._ La pregunta le ardía en la lengua, la que debía morderse para no dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Se moría por salir de dudas, quería, necesitaba saber si el hombre le había absuelto de la tortura que le supondría a ella su presencia acompañado de la rubia ―o quien quisiera que fuera su novia en esos momentos―, pero no iba a formularlo. Lógicamente, no se mostraría preocupada ni afectada por la llegada o la falta de la persona en cuestión. Solo le quedaba esperar y en todo caso rezar porque alguien más sintiese su misma, salvando las distancias, curiosidad, y le cuestionase al novio sobre ello . Mientras dejaban la iglesia y tomaban rumbo al salón en el que tendría lugar el banquete sintió sobre ella más de una y más de dos escrutadoras miradas de su amiga. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero no le concedería el deseo de verla vulnerable, llevaba más de un año guardando sus sentimientos bajo su coraza, aprovechando la soledad de su apartamento para dejar que la realidad la golpeara cuan fuerte fuera necesario. Siempre fuera de su trabajo y de su vida, siempre a solas. Todo lo que la forense supiera sobre el reiterado tema de sus pensamientos se basaba en su propia deducción, o en lo que a duras penas había conseguido sonsacarle a la poli en algún descuido. Nunca habían hablado directamente, si bien es cierto que tampoco se presentaba necesario, sobre el chico escritor y su huida de comisaría, ni sobre las consecuencias de la misma. Katherine Beckett no era una mujer que se guiase por sus sentimientos, comprobado estaba ―tras la frustrada decisión de confesarse a él meses atrás para lograr que se quedara― que eso no encajaba en su estilo de vida. Había tenido alguna relación en ese tiempo, pero nadie conseguía llamar suficiente su atención y siempre era ella quien terminaba saliendo corriendo. Sencillamente prefería su soledad que la autoimpuesta existencia en su vida de hombres que no encontraban por su parte el más mínimo afecto más allá del cariño derivado del roce, y la atracción.

Definitivamente, el día se presagiaba demasiado angustioso sin saber al menos si Castle haría acto de presencia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Anímense a dejarme sus opiniones, tanto buenas como malas. Serían especialmente importantes para mí en este primer capítulo. Critiquen si han de hacerlo ^^. En caso de que les guste la seguiré tan pronto como me sea posible.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Marta.**


End file.
